


First Words (Firsts)

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: LeviHan Week [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, LeviHan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeviHan Week Prompt--Their son is about to say his first words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words (Firsts)

“Levi! Levi! Come here! Come here!”

Levi groaned, rubbing his head, as he made his way into the living room. Zoe sat across the cushions from their young son. Lavine was reaching nine months now and it was strange to see how much he had grown since his birth.

“What is it?” Levi grumbled. 

Zoe’s face lit up in excitement. She bounced up and down happily. (Somehow Lavine managed to stay stable, despite his mother’s outburst.) “I think he’s caught onto talking! I’ve been teaching his some different words and his babbling sounds more like words!”

“Is that so?” He cocked an eyebrow. He went over and stooped in front of the couch where Lavine was situated. “Have you finally learned to say something, brat?”

“Da.” The little boy seemed to struggle on trying to say it. “Da—Titan!” He clapped his little chubby hands happily in front of him, “Titan!”

Zoe practically jumped off the couch, taking her son into her arms. “That’s my boy!” She cheered, spinning him around in a circle.

Levi could only wonder how the little boy had gotten so close to calling for his father, only to squeal one of his mother’s favorite things.


End file.
